With the current development of the medical technology and the improvement of the medical level, the needs for human body temperature measurement are increasing with a large number in our society, especially the device for the rapid measurement of body temperature. Usually, the probe incased in a disposable sheath to prevent the cross infection in measurement. Meanwhile, in order to improve the speed and the accuracy of the measurement, the rapid body temperature detection device will initiate to pre-heat the temperature of the probe; and to ensure the pre-heating time and the temperature for heating, usually we will detect the position of the probe to determine whether to initiate the heating process. Such as the American patent with a patent number of U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,824B2 disclosed a temperature detector, by using two methods of mechanical switch and optical probing to detect the position of the probe, the heating will be initiated only when the foresaid two switches detect the position that in accordance with the specific requirements. However, the structure of the current technology is more complicated more components for machinery assembly, with high production cost. In addition, the method of the current technology could not guarantee that the user must plug the disposable sheath to execute the measurement, which leads to the failure to fulfill the purpose of preventing cross infection, and brings inconvenience in using, and also brings forward new requirements for the industry.
Contents of the Invention
The aim of the invention is to use the thermometer probe position with a disposable sheath to initiate the pre-heating switch, and then initiate the measurement. The device is not just detecting the position of the probe, but also ensures that the measurement could only be initiated when the disposable sheath is assembled on the probe, which eliminates the possibility of cross infection completely.
To achieve the objective above, this invention adopts the following technical solution:
A method for controlling the work of electronic thermometer by using the position of probe, including a probe unit, a host linked with the probe unit, and inside the probe unit located a probe which is able to move in an axial reciprocation motion along the probe unit; and its feature is that by using the axial reciprocating motion of the probe which incased in a disposable sheath to trigger the control switch to control electronic thermometer to work.
An electronic thermometer, including a host and a probe unit; wherein the probe unit includes a cavity and a probe; The probe with one end located inside the cavity which is able to move in axial reciprocating motion; wherein the probe has a first location that extends the longest from the cavity, and a second location that extends the shortest from the cavity; and its feature is that in the probe has a pre-heating mechanism and a control switch, and the pre-heating mechanism that connected with the probe and the control switch is connected with the host of the electronic thermometer by wires, and the reciprocating motion of the probe triggers the control switch to control electronic thermometer to work.
The foresaid control mechanism that controls the reciprocation motion of the probe, including the first spacing baffle that located inside the cavity and fixed on the probe, and the second spacing baffle that fixed inside the cavity; between the first spacing baffle and the second spacing baffle locates a spring with the same axis of the probe. A linkage button with the probe is located in the cavity in accordance with the rear end of the probe.
The foresaid preheating mechanism includes a heating resistance located inside the probe, wherein the heating resistance connected with,the host of the electronic thermometer by wires and controlled by the host.
The foresaid control switch is mechanical switch, including a breakback contact located in the cavity and a moving contact located in the probe or the first placing baffle when the probe on the second location that corresponds to the location of the breakback contact; and the closure or the departure between the breakback contact and the moving contact control the pre-heating mechanism to open or close.
The foresaid control switch is keyswitch, which is located in the inner side of the front hatch of the cavity and in accordance with the first spacing baffle; when the first spacing baffle is in the first location and will press the keyswitch, then the pre-heating mechanism, is on the off mode, while when the first spacing baffle is in the second location and will release the keyswitch, then the predicating mechanism is on mode.
The foresaid control switch is reluctance switch, where the inductive switch of the switch is fixed inside the cavity; the magnet is located in the probe or the first spacing baffle when the probe is on the second location that in accordance with the location of the inductive switch in the cavity.
The foresaid location device of the disposable sheath in the front end of the cavity, including a convex which extends in an axial direction along with the probe from the front end of cavity and in accordance with the disposable sheath; the friction force generated by the accordance of the convex and the disposable sheath is greater than the clastic force of the spring.
By adopting the above technical solution, we use the movement for the assembling of the sheath to initiate the hearting process and measurement when using the invention, to ensure that the disposable sheath is assembled on the probe, and then execute the measurement, so as to eliminate the possibility of cross infection completely. The invention also exempts the requirement for the users to the return back of the probe into the cavity after use, and brings convenience for the users; Meanwhile, the equipment structure is simple, and the machinery assembles are few by comparison, which effectively decrease the production cost.